Yellow Rose
by Tekalali
Summary: Sasuke, the most popular guy in school and member of the poetry club, not to mention my best friend. But what is this yellow rose he writes about? SasuNaruSasu one-shot. Birthday gift for i-nothingwithoutyou.


A little SasuNaruSasu one-shot here for a birthday gift for a friend of mine on dA that I thought I'd upload here too ^^

Not much to say about this so just enjoy

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters, only the story idea's mine**

* * *

"_Like any other could compare to this Rose,_

_A delicate flower, bathed in shades of yellow beauty,"_

See this guy? The one talking.

"_That which captivates me for hours with it's carefree life,"_

His name's Sasuke Uchiha.

"_How I yearn for it to be mine, and I hope for that day to come when that shall be so."_

And he is without a doubt the most popular guy in school.

"Thank you,"

Not to mention my best friend… and long time crush.

I sigh quietly, lazily clapping along with the rest of the class as Sasuke walks down the rows of desks to find his seat, exactly three foot to my right and four foot forward. Yeah, I measured.

"Thank you for that Sasuke, it was a perfect example of how these poems should be written," that was Iruka Umino; he's our English teacher and all round nice guy, he's helped me out a lot with my work when I've asked for it, and even bought me Ramen a few times, and no he's not one of these creepy teachers, he's with Kakashi Hatake, the foreign language teacher believe it or not. "You see how the poem was filled with emotion," anyway, back to my point, Sasuke is the most popular guy in the entire school, and for good reason.

His family's pretty famous since his father funds the school, but even after that, Sasuke does a lot to show his presence. For starters he's part of the poetry club, if that hasn't already been established, it's rather shocking actually considering he has no facial expression or passionate emotion to be seen, he's always just been the ice prince, except from in his poetry. Next there's the football team, which on its own is a huge popularity booster, and pretty much the reason we became friends, now that's a funny story.

We were both in the first year try outs, and back then I was pretty up my own ass if I'm honest, but hey I'd been playing football since I was a kid, I was born to do this, and my smugness got the better of me when I saw the scrawny, pale kid with black hair and matching eyes, who looked like he could kill someone… but not kick a football to save his life. I was proven wrong pretty quickly when he managed to score three consecutive goals again a third year keeper. Anyway, to cut this story short, we ended up on the team together, and I hated him for his growing popularity with the girls, especially Sakura Haruno, even though he showed no obvious interest in her. Anyway I lost my concentration in the first match and he kicked the football at my face. It _was _an accident, and totally my fault that I did nothing to stop it, and even though I screamed at him for it and almost punched him, he helped me up, and I guess I just couldn't help myself. No one had ever helped me before, with anything, but we ended up friends.

And here I am almost five years later, -and believe me it was a long and confusing five years- still friends, and still… in love with him I guess since no one else makes me feel the way he does.

"Huh?" I blinked from my daydream, looking around as I rubbed the place on my forehead something rather spiky had hit me, and finally realised there was some crumpled up paper on my desk. _'What are _you_ daydreaming about? Isn't that Shikamaru's job?'_ I immediately recognised the cursive handwriting as Sasukes' and smiled, writing back in my not so legible writing.

'Just how totally gay your poem was,' I smirked, knowing Sasuke would know I was joking, and I cleared my throat and passed the paper back, a usual signal for this regular thing.

'_So you were daydreaming about me?'_ I blushed, completely taken aback from that reply though I was used to those kinds of remarks, and I knew he was smirking.

'You wish!' I threw the paper back, hitting him square in the back of his duck butt hair do and he pushed his pen on the floor, going to pick it up along with the paper, glancing back at me with a glare as he did so and I smirked at my good shot.

"Ok class I think that's enough for today, don't forget your poetry homework is due on Monday, and I don't want to hear any excuses, yes Naruto, that means you." Everyone in the classes laughed as Iruka looked at me and I grinned.

"What can I say sensei I'm an unlucky guy," I said, picking up the nickname from Kakashi's Japanese class, and Iruka rolled his eyes at me.

"You ready to go?" I asked Sasuke as I approached his desk, today was Friday, pretty much our only free day together, and so we'd always grab lunch together. Apparently that wasn't the case today since he shook his head no.

"I've got to go to the poetry club today," he said and I frowned, something very unlike me.

"But you never go to the poetry club on a Friday," I stated, thought why I'm not sure since we both knew that, it was very unusual though.

"Well today it's important, I'll see you tonight though right?" he asked, and though I wanted to tell him to shove the poetry club I held my tongue and nodded as he stood up and said goodbye as he walked away, I was about to leave too when I noticed the paper we'd been passing lying on the floor and I pocketed it before walking towards the lunch room.

"Hey Naruto! Where's your other half!?" Kiba howled with laughter as I flipped him off and sat down with him and the rest of the group. Choji was already stuffing his face with food, blissfully unaware of any conversation around him. If there was a fire, this guy wouldn't notice until he'd finished eating. Shikamaru was sitting across from Gaara, the pair playing cards, and waving their greeting to me, Lee sat beside Gaara playing Tekken on his PSP, and finally Neji sat to my left reading a book as usual. "Hey blondie, how about you answer the question," Kiba said, and I kicked him under the table with a grin.

"He's at the poetry club," I said, trying my best not to show my irritation at this, but I obviously failed since most of the guys smirked. "Not a word," I glared at all of them, who went back to their previous activities, Kiba putting on his headphones much to my relief and I took the paper out of my pocket, noticing the crossed out writing which I could barely read, but finally managed to work out a _'you have no idea'_ before Kiba started singing and I put the note back, I'd look at it later.

********

"So it was pretty strange for Sasuke to be at the poetry club like that today huh?" Shikamaru said as we both walked to biology after lunch, I was pretty glad it was just the two of us since he seemed to be then only one who didn't bug me about Sasuke.

I shrugged, again pathetically trying to hide how I really felt about it, "I guess, but if it's important I'm not going to stop him," I said as we walked into class taking our seats just in time for Kurenai to start the lesson.

"You know," Shikamaru said as we watched Kurenai write on the board, "I heard someone in the poetry club's taken an interest in Sasuke."

I scoffed, that was nothing new, almost every girl in the school was interested in Sasuke. "The poor girl, she's joined the 'loyal followers'."

"I wouldn't be so passive about this Naruto, this isn't just another fan girl," I gave Shikamaru an interested look, not another fan girl? "It's Sai."

I felt my pencil give way and let go of it, the thing now near useless, but that wasn't exactly something I was concerned about. Sai was head of the poetry and art club, and another one of the more popular students in the school, not to mention he acted and looked a lot like Sasuke. But I'd never really liked the guy, there was just something about him that bugged me. I guess I know what that is now. "Sorry Naruto, I just thought you should know," Shikamaru said apologetically and I composed myself enough to at least smile.

"Thanks Shika, you were right to tell me I appreciate it," I said, and he nodded before resting his head on the desk as usual and I blocked out Kurenai's talking.

I can't say I concentrated much in class and I was lucky we didn't have an experiment to do, even more lucky that we weren't in chemistry either. Everything decided to invade my mind at once; why did Sasuke go to the poetry club today, and what could possibly be so important? What did his scribbled note mean? And what the hell was Sai thinking!? Apart from the last one, I'd definitely be asking Sasuke tonight.

********

So we have this thing where we swap between whose house we go to every week, starting Fridays and ending the following Thursday where it would be whoever's turn next. So today started off Sasuke's turn, and now I'm walking to his house since he usually finishes his class earlier than me and often gets there first, otherwise we meet at the front of the school, and since he wasn't there today, I'm on my own.

"Ah Naruto good to see you," I smile as the door to Sasuke's house is opened by a tall raven haired man in a suit.

"Hey Itachi," this is Sasuke's older brother Itachi. He's a nice guy, but a bit of a workaholic and we don't really see him around much meaning it's usually just me and Sasuke in the house, and sometimes Kisame when he checks up on Sasuke for Itachi. As for Sasuke's parents, they visit now and then, but they're so busy with work it's only ever a few times a year, though Sasuke's stopped caring about that now.

"Sasuke isn't home yet, but you're welcome to wait in his room," I gave Itachi a confused look but walked up to Sasuke's room with him anyway.

"Is he still at the poetry club?" If he was then I really wanted to know what this was that was so important, because he'd never done this before, he hated staying after school.

"I believe so, he's been working on a little something for a while now, I guess he's finally almost ready to let out his feeling," my heart dropped to my stomach 'feelings'? To who? "He is such a good poet, it's a shame he doesn't change his idea much."

"What do you mean?" I asked, I'd heard Sasuke's poems before they didn't sound the same to me.

"He's dead set on this yellow rose," he said, and I looked up to see him grinning. "It must be very important to him," I looked at Itachi, even more confused now that I had been earlier, "make yourself at home Naruto," he said before closing the door, leaving me alone in Sasuke's room.

This was pretty strange, I had never actually been in this room alone before, but I'd never had any reason to be. I looked around at the room, tidy as always, until something caught my eye on his desk which I'd never seen before and I remembered what Itachi said. So Sasuke had feeling for someone? I wonder if it was someone in the poetry club, then my heart plummeted again. What if it was Sai?

I made my way over to the overly packed book, a multitude of crumpled paper strewn across the desk and floor from this dark blue book. I picked one of the pieces up from the floor and flattened it out, reading it's contents.

'_This rose holds no thorns for me,_

_Only'_

The rest of the page blank, and I bent down to pick up the other papers, reading them one by one, all of which had something to do with a rose. I finally picked up the book, opening it to read the finished poems I had never seen before, all of which spilled emotion I didn't even know Sasuke had. A lot of them were sadness, and yearning for something he couldn't seem to have and it made my heart squeeze slightly that I didn't know any of this, or what it was about. But I'd find out.

I flicked to the last poem, reading the neat writing, my eyes glued to the page.

'_A beautiful yellow rose,_

_It's life so full of joy and laughter just by being itself,_

_How can I make it mine?_

_The love I hold for the rose is never ending yet I am waiting for a thorn to catch me._

_Then I remember that this is no rose but a person,_

_He has captured my heart for good,_

_He is the yellow rose, and my unrequited love._

_Naruto.'_

I hurriedly put the book and papers back as the door clicked open, sitting on the bottom of Sasuke's bed before he noticed anything, though my heart was pounding in my ears and it took everything I had to compose myself. "Hey," I greeted with a smile and he seemed to be shocked that I was here.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're here I thought Itachi would have sent you home since I wasn't back yet," he said, "I was going to call you."

"Really? He told me to wait for you in here," I said as I watched Sasuke put down his bag and walk over to his desk, putting the blue book into one of the draws and picking up the pieces of paper to put in the bin.

"What's that?" I asked, as if just noticing the book now.

"It's nothing," he said, turning away from the now clean desk to rummage through his bag again.

"So, how was the poetry club? You were there for a long time so it must have been pretty important," my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"Yeah, it was fine," he said and I frowned at the lack of response and everything fell silent between us.

"Um, Sasuke?" I said, and he looked up at me. Should I ask about the poem? If it's me he's writing about? I wasn't sure what to say anymore.

"Excuse me, Sasuke?" We both turned to look at the door and I glared at the new person, none other than Sai.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, and I knew Itachi had let him up, he seems to like drama, I guess he was expecting something good.

"Sorry to intrude like this," he said, glancing over at me as I glared and I watched as his lips curved up into a small smirk. "I'd like to ask you something personal, it's a rather important question," he said, looking at me again as my fist tightened against the bed sheets. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to ask.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, waiting for the question he obviously didn't know was coming and for once I couldn't believe how oblivious he was being for someone who seemed to know how to read people so well.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me sometime," Sai said, and I snapped, unclenching the bed sheets and walking in front of Sasuke facing Sai with an angry glare. There was no way he was doing this, and no way I'd let Sasuke say yes.

"No way," I said as calmly as possible, taking deep breathes to stop myself from punching him right here and now.

"I believe I was asking Sasuke," Sai said, but I held my place, glaring at him before I turned around to face Sasuke, my look now somewhat panicked. I couldn't lose him.

"I'm sorry but I read the poems in your book," I said, and I was sorry, it wasn't for me to read, and I shouldn't have done it, but I was glad I did nevertheless. "I want to know if what you said in the last one still holds," realisation struck Sasuke as he remembered the last poem, "I know you want to yell at me right now but please just answer me."

"Yes, it does," he said and I smiled.

"Then just so you know it's not unrequited," I said and shock dawned on Sasuke before he moved around me to look at Sai, and now I was the one with the triumphant smirk.

"Sorry Sai, but it's a no," Sasuke said, and Sai nodded.

"I understand, thank you for letting me know. I'll see you both in school," he said before leaving the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

"So," Sasuke said, turning back to look at me, "you read my poems?" he asked and I gulped, fearing for my life, I knew how Sasuke felt about invasion of privacy _and _about his poems. I'd basically signed my own death wish. "Then I guess there's nothing more to be said."

I braced myself for impact, but the touch that came to my cheek was a lot more gentle as Sasuke tilted my face and kissed me. I immediately melted, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So I'm your yellow rose?" I asked once the kiss was broken and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Dobe, tell a soul, and I'll kill you," he smirked before pushing me onto the bed and kissing me again.

This was something I could get used to.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the fail poetry, it sucks and I made it up D:**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if this is SasuNaru or NaruSasu, it seems to swap somewhere along the line *shrug* and for once it's not a smutty SasuNaru fic *le gasp***

**Please review I love to know what you think and thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it :D  
**


End file.
